Operation Rabbit
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: When Henry admits something to Belle, she can't help but to think of a plan. Meanwhile, Mr. Gold likes lasagna.


A/n: I'm supposed to be writing Importance of Moonlight and The First Time. Curse these writer's blocks.

* * *

Although Belle typically got distracted during her day at the library between learning about every citizen of Storybrooke who entered the building and getting lost inside a book, she closed the doors at precisely 7 o'clock. She then had time to make sure all the books were safely put back in their places, sweep the floors, and lock up. The library was extremely neat and easy to tidy, so it didn't take long before she was either upstairs making a nice hot meal or out on a date with her Rumple. Today was date night and she was awfully excited to try this 'lasagna' that he was raving about at Granny's (even though Ruby had already let it slip that it was frozen.)

In her hurriedness, she managed to overlook some sections, promising she would get them later, and almost ran out the door before she heard a light cough. Jumping at the noise, she looked around before realizing it came from one of the aisles. Belle was never frightened inside of this serene building, but a slight chill ran up her spine as she made her way down a dark bookcase. She had little idea who would still be in the library this late anyway. Taking a deep breath, she quickly looked around the corner to find Henry Mills sitting on the floor surrounded by books. She sighed and gave a slight smile as he looked up.

"You gave me a bit of a start," She laughed and took a step closer.

"Sorry about that," He weakly said.

"I would let you stay longer, but I've got this date…" She began before Henry quickly jumped up and cut her off.

"Good, then you can help me," Henry said and picked up the dozens of books that had been near him. Looking at the titles, Belle found that they were all works from Austen or romantic fairy tales. She wondered what a young boy was doing late in the evening reading romance in the back of a library.

"And how can I help you?" She asked, putting a few of the books back where they belonged. "You already have several books checked out that…"

"I need advice on…"Henry started, before turning beet red. "On…well…love stuff."

Belle held back a giggle by quickly covering her mouth. The boy had a crush and was coming to her for help. She felt both honored and extremely confused as to what to tell the lad. But he was looking up at her with big curious eyes that she couldn't turn him away.

"Tell me about her," Belle sweetly asked.

Henry turned another shade of pink before beginning to explain the young girl. He talked so excitedly about how she made his tummy turn and his hands shake. How she had the softest blonde hair and dark eyes that made him melt. He knew her favorite books and songs and knew her favorite animal was a rabbit. His infatuation was clear and Belle believed she had a solution. She told Henry to wait for a moment while she ran and grabbed markers and paper. Telling Henry to sit at a nearby table, she put the markers in the middle of them.

"Draw a rabbit for her," Belle said. She guessed his reaction would be that of 'how is this going to get her attention,' but she told him to trust her

"If I have to draw some rabbit, you should have to draw something too," Henry said, and grabbed the brown marker.

Belle thought for a moment as Henry drew beside her. She was not the best at art, but she could figure it was only fair. So she went to work as well. After a few moments, they were both finished with their pictures.

"Now you give her that at school tomorrow." Belle said, giving him a nice envelope for him to put it in. "It will let her know that you were thinking about her and that you remembered her favorite animal. It's little things like this that makes a girl feel really special."

Henry shrugged but thanked her before running off. Belle laughed and grabbed her own picture. It was silly, but perhaps Rumple would enjoy it. She locked up and made her way down the street to Granny's, where he was already waiting for her. He stood smiling, no sign of anger even though she was nearly twenty minutes late. He instead left a light kiss on her hand, being proper in public.

"I've missed you sweetheart," He whispered and wrapped his fingers around hers.

"I drew you something," She handed him the quickly drawn picture.

When he first looked at it, he had a flash of concern on his face, but it soon grew to a grin. Giving a light laugh, he looked at her with smiling eyes and turned it towards her.

"My dearest Belle, this is the best drawing of a tabby cat I've ever seen," He genuinely said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "But may I ask, why the cat?"

"Well…because you make me feel like a cat," She smiled and led them inside. "Warm, safe, and confidant. Consider me your kitten."

Rumplestiltskin's eyebrows shot up his forehead before realizing that Belle was completely innocent in that statement. So instead, he squeezed her hand and sat down to enjoy their date.

* * *

When the first bell rang, Henry knew he had to get back to class. His knees were shaking as he searched the playground for the girl. He had been so nervous that he hid behind the building the whole recess. He finally found her, alone and making her way to the door. Sighing, he knew it was either now or never. Running towards her, he quickly retrieved the envelope out of his bag.

"Paige!" He shouted after her.

Paige turned, her hair wrapping around her shoulder. Henry felt sick with giddy feelings but proceeded on. He stammered over his words for a few moments before sighing and handing her the envelope.

"This is for you," He whispered.

Paige gave him a soft smile before opening the envelope. Henry's heart ran up into his throat as the anticipation killed him. Would she hate it? Would she laugh in his face? Her lips broke into a wide grin and calmed his worried nerves.

"Oh, Henry, I love rabbits!" She laughed.

"I…I thought you would like a…"He started.

The second bell rang and they could hear the teacher calling for them. Paige looked at the picture one last time before giving Henry a quick peck on the cheek. Henry nearly fainted as Paige ran into the building. All the emotions that had been building up seemed to be released at once and Henry let out a loud 'whoop!' before running inside as well. That Belle girl was right, even if she was dating Mr. Gold. He already had plans to visit her that evening to start stage two of Operation Rabbit.


End file.
